Wendip Week - Our Sweet Puzzle
by Rdk3
Summary: Wendip Week everyone! I'm in, using the prompts of this celebration, this is a story about Wendy and Dipper in a very important part of their lives!
1. CODES

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

 **Oh my gosh! I'm on Wendip Week people! XD**

 **After lots of thoughts I thought of having some fun in gravity falls universe before publishing GF Forever... So here we go... Hope everyone likes!**

* * *

 **CODES**

* * *

Dipper Pines has yet to find a mystery that will beat him.

Ever since that first summer, and even before that, he was told to be a curious kid, someone who would dive headfirst into a question, seeking to understand everything life had to offer. So, it was only natural he became quite fond of the supernatural, for what could be stranger than that? What else could defy everything he knew and bring his mind to work on full gear.

So he cracked it all, codes from Viginiere to Ceasar. He found the mysteries of the crystals amidst the forest and the so called secrets to manliness, not to say the time he found out about the Society of the Blind Eye.

Yes, he could solve and reveal everything.

Until now that is.

Right now Dipper Pines couldn't for his life figure out the meaning of some things, and that had been so for a long time now, from a simple hat exchange to a mischievous kiss under the stars, the simplicity and complexity of it all overwhelmed him to no end.

And yet here he was again, questioning everything and letting his fears get the best of him. First came the sweat, then the itchy feeling running across his arms, his back and pretty much his whole body as he stared at the ladder, disappearing above him in a pit of darkness…

Never that ladder seemed so ominous, instead of the usual rush of excitement.

Gulping loudly he placed a foot on the first step and took a deep breath. It had been so long now, these stairs seemed very tiny since the first time he climbed them.

The text message had been pretty straight forward, a simple "meet me at the roof" dry and without the usual flavor she could add with a simple wink face or something. That is what got him worried, that and the fact that she had been avoiding him for the last two weeks.

Even Mabel had gotten worried at some point, but after a visit to the old cabin in the middle of the woods she merely shrugged and told him to stop being a worry wart. When Dipper asked what she found out, again she ignored him, closed the door to their room and locked it despite his protests. He had to spend that night on the sofa. That had been three days ago and Mabel still would giggle and laugh and be noisy, but when he got close she would run away as if the house was on fire.

Yeap, all his anxiety was pretty much justified. First his girlfriend and suddenly his sister didn't want to speak to him… Just wonderful.

"It's probably some women stuff kid" Grunckle Stan told him one time when he asked. "Trust me, woman have issues you and I have nothing to do with, my advice is to let them alone to figure stuff out, or else you might end up with a burning RV and a shovel in the shape of your face"

"You're speaking from your own experience, aren't you?"

"Don't you have to cut some wood?"

And that had been the end of it and he spent the rest of the afternoon cutting logs. At least that made him forget about his problems for a while, but not much. His noodle arms were soon aching and he was even sooner very tired. Somehow he never really got the hang of cutting stuff with an axe, not like her.

It wasn't like he hadn't tried to talk to her. At first he had asked questions like they always did to one another, playfully and all, but then she started to stubbornly brush the subject away. He knew something was wrong. He tried again two days later and she blushed, looked away and, sounding nothing like the amazing girl he knew, mumbled something about leaving it be.

At one point he finally exploded, getting angry and sad that she was hiding something, and finally she asked him to trust her on this. That had been their best talk on it, one where she had gazed at him, and zipped her mouth. He understood then, and he trusted her with his heart but still, the moment they split, his heart started hammering and his mind would yell at him to find out what was going on.

But after that day she simply disappeared and suddenly his best friend was Soos and not her. Not that the big man wasn't good company, it was just a matter that the movie nights with her were so much better.

"I dunno dude, maybe she is in those days you know" He had frowned then.

"What days Soos?"

"Oh, you know those days when Melody prefers chocolate to crackers in bed" The big man said, chewing a bag of chips.

"I don't think so Soos"

"Are you sure dude?"

"It's not even been one month."

"Hhmm" Soos frowned at that, neither were watching the movie now. "Well, mister Pines always said women are mysterious creatures after all"

"What is that honey?" Suddenly Melody came into the room, with her typical gentle smile playing at her lips.

"Oh, nothing I was just telling Dipper about women" He frowned again. "At the least I think I do, he is worried about his problems with his…"

"Soos" Dipper interrupted flustered, his cheeks burning red.

"Oopps, sorry dude" Soos chuckled. "But you know, Melody could help, because, she is a girl you know, so…"

"Dipper?"

At that moment he had looked up at her and sighed heavily. At the end of the explanation Melody simply stared blankly at him, licked her lips, took some chips from Soos, chewed them for a obnoxious amount of time and then… Left the room, like it was on fire.

"What was that?" A beffudled Dipper asked.

"I dunno dude, but I think she might have almost told y… wow" Soos chuckled to himself. "That was close dude"

"What was close Soos?"

"Huh? Oh…" The big man was sweating at that point and Dipper was opening his mouth to question him further when Soos got up and left the room, walking backwards.

What followed was the sudden barrage of sounds related to the scene of a big man falling down a set of stairs.

"I'm fine!"

Unfortunately days later his nights with Soos got even more weird until the point he started to find excuses not be around, resulting in Grunkle Ford taking most of Dipper's time.

At least that was something. Since he was without his sister, his friend and his girlfriend/best friend, and Stan was too lazy to care, work would get him going. His great uncle was good with distractions and he always had some experiment going to fill the time. Once he and Dipper used the Salomon's Dagger to see if they could split the infinity sided dice, only to find it was weirdly impossible. At some other point they tried to see if they could use unicorn hair as a method to grow more hair for people getting bald, and by people they meant Grunkle Stan…

The result was a series of potions to grow ear hair, nose hair, leg hair, but they weren't even closer to understand how to make hair grow atop the head. That was when Dipper got the text.

And now here he was.

It was the middle of the night, the sun had just set, and he was climbing the stairs to one of his favorite places in the world, wondering if his girlfriend would tell him about some serious disease, confess to having a visit from some remain of Bill Cypher or, worst of all, break up with him.

That last one really got him in a panic state, and Dipper had to take a deep breath and remind himself that they loved each other and, just like Mabel said, he needed to stop being a worry wart.

He climbed the path unsteadily until he reached the ceiling. It was dark there and the only light he saw came from the open hatch, the light of the stars and something warm in hot colors. Something hit the floor at his back and Dipper turned around, heart racing as he tried to gaze into the darkness. He waited for some time, but when nothing moved he finally took a deep breath and stepped outside.

The sight that greeted him was a comfort in itself, kin to paradise.

The old lawn chairs were there, with the umbrella and the cooler. Plus, beside them there was an old lamp with a tiny flame dancing in the center, and beside the lamp, sitting at the edge of the platform, was his girlfriend.

Her hair was waving in the night wind, like a flame itself burning through the shadows. She was wearing her typical flannel shirt and jeans, and his old cap atop of her head, dangling her feet in the air like a happy child.

"Hey dude" Wendy Corduroy said to him from above her shoulder, the smile she gave him, easing out a thousand worries from his heart.

"H-hey…" He said, the left over nervousness not letting him speak.

She chuckled and patted the place beside her, where Dipper sat down and, after what felt like ages, watched her. Her freckled face seemed quite content to him, mature with a pointed chin and lazy smile. After seven years she still seemed cool like always, still he could feel she was nervous, having learned to read the secret signs a long time ago.

"Wendy?"

"Dude, do you remember the first time you came here?" She said before he could articulate a question. Her gaze fluttered towards the sky and he followed it to the stars above.

"I don't think I can forget"

"You told me that that was when you…"

"Yeap" He blushed and scratched the back of his head, moving the hat, her old hat, a little to the side. Those days still made him feel ridiculous over his childish crush, but then she chuckled and that alone made it worth it.

"Dude, you were such a dork"

"You're such a trouble maker" He shot right back at her and now she looked at him, their gazes meeting at the same height, but it was so for four years now.

"Oh dude, what am I thinking!" She said, hitting the side of her head. "You're still a big dork"

She laughed, and he couldn't help but join her this time as they fell on a simple silence, until she started over.

"I never told you about the first time I came here, did I?" Her question was simple and fast, like something rehearsed many times, menat to be in a certain way.

"Nope, I would remember, big brain and all that" He said lightly and she nodded, biting at her cheek.

"Well, it was at some time the summer before mister Pines hired me" She explained, the wind blew again and he could smell her now, the soft scent of woods and sweat which was only hers. Her voice never stopped. "I came here because I wanted to goof off you know? Nothing much. My friends had chores, and I was feeling bored. Mister Pines was and old codger, still is, but back then I thought it would be pretty cool to mess around his house. I had seen this place from atop some trees and it seemed so rad, I just had to make this a thing"

"Of course you had"

"Yeah, well, in the end it wasn't so cool. There was no big shotgun aimed at the bothersome teenager at the roof or something, no weird basement raised dogs chasing me, none of the hit and run I expected. Once I went to the top, I got close to turn on the worst music possible to wake Stan up, but just then, dude I felt so stupid." She shook her head, laughing from embarrassment.

"I know how that feels" He said and she grinned at him.

"I bet you do!"

"Hey!"

"But anyway… I ended up staying here a long time, just me, the sound and nothing else, and I remember myself relaxing here into the night, thinking that if I had a chair and maybe some chips to go with the pit colas I brought, and the pit colas could be cold too and…"

Her voice drifted away like she didn't know how to continue and Dipper saw her gulping. Wendy Corduroy was really nervous and that thought alone was frightening.

"Wendy?" He gently brought a hand above hers. "Wendy what is going on?" He asked with a tinge of despair and the woman beside him took a deep breath.

"Dipper I'm so sorry" Her voice wavered at that "Dipper I…"

"You're okay?" He blurted out before he could stop himself. Wendy blinked but he kept going. "Or maybe not? Are you sick? Wendy is something wrong? Like Did I do something I didn't realize? Something awful? I'm so sorry if…"

"Dipper!" She interrupted his rambling, and suddenly she was laughing quietly to herself, leaving a befuddled young man staring back at her. "Dude, and I thought I was having issues"

"Well that is… Wait what?"

She grinned gently at him now, she was still shyly avoiding his eyes though. "Dude, can you let me finish before you freak out?"

"Huh sure… I-I guess I can do that."

She pecked his cheek. "Good, now where was I? Right, chips and pit cola"

"And a chair, you wanted a chair too"

"And I got one" She smugly looked back at the lawn chair. "Anyway when I was up here dude, you know what happened?" He shook his head, but she didn't seem to notice, her eyes were back targeting the starlit sky, and her gaze was longing. "I felt lonely."

The confession hit Dipper like a fake gobblewonker in a supernatural fair, and could see her eyes were glimmering now. Inside he felt his own heart give a twist, for he felt that he knew where she was coming from, so he sat closer, and squeezed her hand feeling her doing the same.

"It's stupid right? I was a teenager, I was having an adventure, breaking rules and stuff and yet I hadn't felt lonely like that since my mom passed away"

Her voice was thick with emotion now and Dipper caught himself getting closer, enveloping her in one arm. This was pure instinct now, and Wendy relaxed against his touch.

"I-I was thinking of how nice it would be to share this with someone you know? It was not fun without my friends around, but they were busy or having fun in other places. I realized then that I wanted someone who wanted to share as much as I did… And that was stupid because I never liked that, until well…"

She smiled and he blushed as their gazes met.

"Sorry about this last month dude, I've been…"

"Is no problem" He told her right away. "I mean I was really worried and all, very worried actually, like, fearing an apocalypse at any minute and watching your house to see if your were safe and…"

"You watched my house? Dude I thought all the texts were the line for you!" She pushed lightly and he grinned embarrassed.

"Sorry is just, you now, the way our lives go and all"

She chuckled again at that. "I get it man…"

And then she kissed him, a light touch of her lips pressing against his. Her hand was warm, and held his cheek close as his heart gave a back flip of pure joy, but sooner than he wished the kiss ended and Wendy got up on her feet, offering him a hand.

The sight brought him back to his younger years all over again, watching the coolest person ever looking at him, this time with the stars and the bright white moon behind her, but the hair still holding the same fiery color, and the green eyes were just as trusting and urging as before.

When he got up, standing in front of her she offered a lopsided grin, and he saw she was blushing madly now, almost matching her hair.

"W-wendy?"

"So dude… About this week, I was just trying to keep a secret about something, and frankly I was a nervous wreck and all, but I guess I'm not that cool with this kind of stuff"

"You?" He blinked. "You're kidding"

"Not at all dork" She said biting her lip before bringing a hand to her pocket. "The thing is I was wondering if… If you…" The box was small, and inside there were two plain and simple rings. "Would you like to be my dork husband? You know, share a life and all that?"

For a second he felt his heart stopping in surprise, commanding the rest of the body to verify what was happening, and if it was worth to keep beating again. First he asked his brain, but his greatest asset was current not working properly, as more and more parts of his body sent emergency alarms about a sudden surge of sweat, anxiety and unresponsive limbs… Thankfully his eyes were still working, meeting the box and then Wendy's hopeful gaze mixed with blushing cheeks feeding the heat on his own face. Indeed, his eyes told the rest, things were too good to be true, so everyone better go back to work before losing it over a promotion…

"Dipper…" Wendy was saying trying to wake him from his daze.

"I-I…I…" He was trying, his mind reeling to find out what was the word meant to seal the deal, but amidst the confusion the big brain was still sending alarms in hope to find the right sound his mouth was supposed to produce. Wendy was still patiently waiting, knowing him like she did. For other people though, he was taking too long.

"SAY YES YOU BIG DUMMY!" At that scream Dipper turned startled, and his heart almost threatened to stop again. It certainly wasn't getting paid for that kind of stuff…

The vision he found took some more time to make an impression and slowly Dipper came to grips to the fact that he did find his sister at the hatch to the roof, struggling mightily as Stan tried to clamp her mouth shut. Melody and Soos was staring embarrassingly from the sides, and Ford was moving to see from behind the big guy.

"G-guys…"

"Well, there goes the romance" Stan said releasing Mabel as she realized what she did. "Not that I'm surprised"

"I knew it would be Mabel" Ford observed fixing his glasses. "It seems you own me ten bucks Stan"

"Dammit Soos" Stan cursed leaving a confused repair man to apologize for not ruining the moment first. None of that made Mabel feel any better though.

"Sorry guys I was…" She blushed in embarrassment. "Hurgh, I'm so so so so sorry Wendy, I just couldn't hold it anymore, please forgive me! Please let me still be your party planner!"

Dipper stared confused at his regretful sister, until he heard the giggle coming from his girlfriend, he stared at her until she was snorting resignedly.

"Well" She said "I guess that would be expected"

"You really should seek advice out of our cycle Wendy" Melody told her simpateticaly.

"Wait, a second!" Dipper yelled before there could be any answer, pieces and clues falling into place as his magical brain came back to life with an accusation ready. "You guys knew the whole time!"

Everyone nodded at that.

"Sorry dude" Wendy said, looking to the ground embarrassed. "Those doofuses kept bugging me to talk to you and all that, and I kind of had to explain everything, which was better than dealing with an angry Mabel." Wendy explained, not meeting his eyes. She was still holding the box at him, the confession spilling regret.

In that moment Dipper didn't give a damn about the mystery.

This whole time he felt trapped into some ominous situation he was afraid to see the result, she was just trying to have courage, much like him back when he first asked her out. That alone sent a wave of warmth running through him, and he couldn't imagine what she must have gone through to keep the surprise. He certainly knew Mabel was a titan of uncovering secrets.

Suddenly he felt like laughing, and he did, losing control of his emotions to a sudden wave of joy. He laughed until his belly hurt, and he could hear Wendy joining at his side, laughing just as hard, until they had to almost hold each other. It was too funny, exhilarating, exciting… The best code he never broke. Dipper didn't know he could be this happy, up until he took the box from an out of breath Wendy.

"Hey dude, what…" She stopped and he took the two rings, placing one on his finger and asking for her hand, which she silently offered. She stared at her hand, and back at him. "So is that a yes doofus?"

"Yes" He placed her ring on her finger "Definitely…" A shiver run through his body or maybe it was her... "Absolutely" Maybe it was both of them.

* * *

 **See ya tomorrow!**


	2. DANCE

**Diclaimer: Nope, nothing is mine here.**

 **One more prompt ready! Will I make it to the end? will I get lazy? Will the world end before the end of the week, leaving only frustration and self loathing over an incomplete job? Oh my gosh! Now I'm nervous!**

* * *

 **DANCE**

* * *

Somewhere in Oregon, a mysterious town full of mysteries, was having a party in the grounds of a mysterious shack, now known as the Mystery Shack. There were mysteries there, although its formal name, Murder Hutt, was quite cool if you asked the owner.

Well, as it happens, this place was right now raging with light and the chattering of half a town which would seen normal enough. The place was filled with balloons of white filled to the brim with candy. The food was made up by a woman with one eye complimented greatly by a big bear with way too many heads, while to one side a big man, that was half-bull, was arms wrestling another big ginger man, the later being cheered on by a very enthusiastic mayor, while a gang of teenagers cheered the big bull guy. Tyni little man with red pointed hats could be seen at every corner flirting with girls, but after being growled at by one in glasses and karate pose they were more careful in their approach. To one side to police officers were happily feeding pie to one another, while to the other side a horse with makeup and a horn was obnoxiously showing off her beautiful hair. Still that was not weird at all, and not even a mystery, no more than the rock that looked like a face rock.

From the little golf ball like people playing in the pit cola fountain, to the old man in a fancy suit dancing with a codger this was a big normal party for that specific town. In fact, the weirdest element in the whole party was the couple of ring bearers, which was surprisingly married for longer than the actual bride and groom. The pig and the goat seemed happy together though and their maid of honor always swore their love would never die, even more after their kids hatched and flew away south.

That is what happens in Gravity Falls, if you have a wedding and give the planning to a certain bubbly of excitement call Mabel Pines. Still, a certain young man, despite being happy for having so many friends around, was just a little anxious over his near future.

"I won't do it"

"Dude we have to"

"Why?"

"Because is part of the ceremony, and Mabel said so"

"I thought this was our wedding"

"It is" Wendy told him for what felt the thousand time, it never got old. "But well, we did say the party was up to her."

"You said it"

"Okay I said it, but Tambry was my best woman"

"Mabel still got to be my grooms woman or something"

"Well, yeah but, look I don't think you would have done differently." She smartly replied, and he sighed, knowing it to be true. Then his gaze traveled around Shack's property.

"I don't know if I can do this in front of all those… Huh… Guests" He said in a weak voice, sweating already.

"Well dude, you don't need to worry, I know for a fact you are a great dancer" She told him sincerely, but her new husband wouldn't let go.

"I-I know, but look at this! Everyone is watching! Even the freaky rock!"

"I always thought it was a face that looked like a rock" He looked at her exasperatedly and Wendy chuckled, throwing a snack at her mouth before trying to reason with him. "Dude, I still don't get it, I mean I thought Soos was there in your first creepy fantasy"

"It wasn't that creepy"

"Yes it was dude, totally creepy, the clones too" She said snickering before taking a sip of cola, Dipper groaned ignoring his own food.

"Why did I tell you that again?"

"Because, and I quote, you wanted to tell me how much I meant to you even then" She stated with a grin. "It was sweet that you got all worked up for me"

He smirked "Like you with the proposal thingy?"

"Dude" Wendy groaned playfully. "You're never forgetting that are you?"

"I will never forget how much you were blushing"

"Good because that is not happening again"

"It happened at the altar"

"Is never happening again from now on"

He rolled his eyes, and she hit his shoulder playfully. He chuckled as he rubbed the injured arm, before going back to the matter at hand. "Anyway, you're right, Soos was in my fantasy, but he was playing a trumpet and he had his eyes shut, and in my fantasy I won't stumble from losing control of my legs"

"I know dude, I rock your world and all that" She laughed until she almost snorted and almost forgot his problem, fondly staring at his wife.

The party was occupying basically the whole area of the Shack, with the wide decorations of white glittery nature, the buffet table, the dancing ground and big boom boxes demanded by Mabel and Soos at some point of the planning. Wendy snickered, watching the guests chatting around, it had been only five minutes ago that Mabel had come to warn them about the couple's first and most important dance of their lives forever ever ever.

"It's a super important thing guys, so don't think you can escape it otherwise you will ruin my super ultra perfect wedding party for the second best couple ever!" The brunette had said without one intake of breath. "And I promise you two it's going to be the most romantic moment or your lives, Love is going to pour from out of your ears!"

Dipper and Wendy had trembled at the imagery.

Really for someone who basically lived as she wanted Mabel Pines proved to be a very strict planner, not that Wendy minded, honestly she couldn't care less about those kinds of stuff as long as Dipper was there. And he was and they said yes and kissed long and hard to the cheers of their friends.

Wendy didn't believe a dance would make this night better, anyway.

"Is that your father staring at me?" Dipper asked and Wendy turned around, seeing her dad waving at them, the arm of his suit torn apart from his clash with Chutzpar. "He is going to see us dance too, now I-I definitely can't do this"

"Oh, dude, don't sweat it he is happy!"

"I can't really tell"

"No one can, but I know it" Wendy told him, as he tried to lose his tie, she helped him with that, and snorted a bit.

"What?"

"You know, you actually look nice with a loose tie" She told him.

"W-wha… Really?"

"Yeap" She grinned at him seductively. "Very manly"

He stopped at that, smiling right back at her, that cute ego busted smile she loved. "You think so?"

"Of course, besides you're my man now, so what I say goes" She poked at his chest just to be sure, and he grinned.

"So…" His eyes traveled around the party. "Does that mean the other way around goes to?"

"I don't know about that" She feigned disinterest, smiling to herself.

All around now she could see their friends and family gathering around tables to eat and chat. Her father was soon joined by her brothers, all of them competing over who could eat more. Soos and Mabel were still taking care of the sound at a corner, or rather Soos was working and Mabel was chatting with Grenda, Candy and Pacifica about how she made her rainbow dress, which drew more attention than the bride's own plain and simple green one. Wendy never wanted for anything fancy just a fairly good party, with lots of food, that allowed walking around in her boots instead of some fancy heels. Even her makeup was as simple as possible and only because her phone addicted bestwoman insisted.

In fact she would have done without the cake, even if the big pile of frosting, decorated with big pink words of congratulation, indeed seemed delicious.

"Hey, where are Ford and Stan?" She realized only now there was no sign of the two old twins. She could see Gideon talking around with pirate bandit girl from across the sea, Tambry and Robbie chatting in rushed tones with Larry King's head and even Thompson coughing and cleaning his throat to try and talk to a girl.

"They said they had a surprise for us…" Dipper said chewing on his cheek. "Something about our wedding gift"

"Oh dude, please don't tell me Ford is doing something freaky with Stan's input"

He gave her a sheepish smile at that. "Ok then, I won't"

The red haired shook her head and reached for his hand across the table, she felt it sweaty and that was just another sign of his nervousness. Then his eyes widened as he saw the way Soos suddenly got up and turned the sound on, calling for Mabel.

Mabel smiled widely now, the mic was on and she held back a squeak from so much joy. Her broseph and Wendy were married for life, definitely and forever because they loved each other so much, and the day was so awesome and exciting she couldn't help herself anymore.

"All yours Hambone" Soos called turning the sound system on.

"OKAYEVERYONE HOW ARE YOU!" she yelled immediately, the crowd covered ears and Mabel grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, sorry, my bad!"

The girl cleaned her throat, adjusted her bum, and fidget from on foot to the other, her rainbow dress full of glitter was shining as it twirled around her form.

"So anyway, hi everyone!" After the crowd answered in a chorus she giggled and kept going. "Well as everyone know we are all here for a very big party, for a very big and awesome occasion of my bro-bro and wen-wen finally tying the knot guys, so give me a round of applause people!" She raised the mic joyfully as the crowd followed.

"And now, after all that beautiful beautiful ceremony why don't we start this party with the couple's dance! Come on people I say Wendip and you say Dance! WENDIP!" Silence, Mabel looked around. "WENDIP!"

"Huh, Mabel"

The girl groaned "Come on! There are no zombies this time, why isn't this working?"

She glanced at Pacifica, and the followed her finger pointing to a certain place. The center table was in the back of the crowd, where bride and groom sat at the center of everything right beside the cake. The problem was, there was no bride or groom to be seen.

"Huh, Mabel dear, where is your brother?" She heard her mother asking from behind a few balloons blocking her face.

"Huh… Dipper? Wendy?" She asked in the mic. "Are you guys around?" More silence. "Will you guys show up if everyone yells dance after I yell Wendip?" Silence still.

Pacifica, feeling the need arise, approach the girl to whisper the obvious. "Mabel, I think they ditched us"

"WHAT?!"

The sound made everyone cover ears again, but Mabel didn't care, she was furious. Wendy and Dipper should know better than to ruin their own party, the perfect couple's dance was supposed to be the most romantic thing ever, and be so romantic everyone's hearts would explode from the romance alone. Sure, they were the privacy kind, but still, she was looking forward to gush at the loving sweet gazes of happiness.

"Huh, Mabel, everyone is watching" For a second she could only blink at Pacifica, then she turned around to the crowd of guests, frowning all the time. She watched the pink beam of light at the empty center stage, Soos with his hand already trembling to start the music at her cue, and the way the dance floor was clear and shiny.

"Well" She said with a seeming sad sigh, stopping the murmuring "If there is no second best couple ever, I guess the best couple ever will have to blind you all with awesome!"

"Huh, Mabel I'm not…"

"Too late! Soos hit the romance!"

"Hitting the romance!" Soos shouted, just as Mabel took Pacifica's hand and pulled her to the middle of the dance floor, the blonde's delighted squeal making her smile. Not to worry, Wendy and Dipper would owe her one, it didn't matter if she enjoyed their absence fully.

"So how does this feel like?"

"Very nice" He responded, resting his head at the nape of her neck, rocking silently to the distant music.

"Just nice?" She asked mockingly.

"Okay, okay…" He gave in giggling. "It's fantastic and the grass tickles"

It had been Wendy's idea to lose the shoes, and that, Dipper knew, made the experience even more surreal and enjoyable. He adjusted the hand at her hips, and the couple swirled around amidst the lonely clearing with the party's lights beating like a sunrise behind the layer of trees.

"Good to know that" She answered. His shivering when her breathe reached his neck made her smile, and she could feel him dozing off and nodding as the dance progressed, the proximity all that much better as they almost stop moving except for the tiniest suggestion of going back and forth.

At that moment she could feel all her love for her worrywart of a husband.

Bringing him here had been at first just a thought to make him dance, because she knew he was a good dancer, and they deserved it. It was their night after all. Now though, she knew she was a flipping genius, and this was just too good.

Holding him close, feeling his hand taking hers, taking in his scent and his breathing just as close to her own shoulder, made the world into something just for the two of them.

Because of a moonlit barefooted dance this night became so much better.

* * *

 **Done, Done! Only... I can't remember how many to go! XD  
**


	3. ROADTRIP

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine, just the plot idea...**

 **So, one more done and when everything is comple I shall rule the world! HUAHUAAUHAUAHA**

* * *

 **ROADTRIP**

* * *

"We should stop and ask someone"

"We don't need to stop"

"Are you sure"

"Perfectly"

"I think you don't know where we are"

"Wendy I know perfectly well where we are"

"Well, I'm not sure about that dude"

"How is that?"

"Because this is like, the third cliff we park in today?" As the red haired woman said that she lazily waved towards the cliff her husband had somehow driven them to.

Said husband now groaned and fumbled with his map for a while. "This is impossible Wendy, we should be there I'm telling you, my whole planning was perfect"

"So you say dude" She took a bag of chips from the floor, and opened them, placing her feet up and chewing, raining crumbs on the RV panel, and the Mr. Mystery bubblehead. "But the thing is, this looks nothing like a cursed castle"

"I know I know, but this just doesn't make any sense" He unfurled the map further, turned it upside down, but it seemed to do no good. "I know the castle should be here, I have all the notes right too" He took his notepad, and scanned the writing for, like, the fifteenth time now.

"You said the same in the last two cliffs"

"Did I?"

"Yeap"

"Well" He frowned. "Even if I did how many isolated cliffs can there be in the western coast of California?"

"A lot?"

He groaned louder.

Wendy watched her husband for a second, swallowed some chips and took a few more. "Dude, maybe you made a mistake, there is nothing wrong with that."

He shot her a frustrated look.

"But that is the thing Wendy! I am mostly sure that I didn't"

"Mostly?" He didn't answer and she held back a giggle. He was really cute when he was frustrated like, even if he was stupidly stubborn too… Plus a frustrated Dipper could mean a lot of good stuff later.

"Let's just ask someone"

He frowned. "Wendy come on, that wouldn't work, I doubt anyone would even have any real information"

"How can you tell?"

"Well, I doubt that is common knowledge around here the fact that there might be a vampire filled cursed castle in the western coast" He put the pen he was holding in his mouth, chewing on it. "They probably have some super spell or glamour or something"

"Wasn't it supposed to be abandoned?"

"I running through every possibility right now"

"Hhm" Wendy stared at the ocean ahead, listening to the sound of chewing pen amidst the ocean breeze. "Maybe it sunk into the ocean"

"If it did people would've found by now" Dipper replied.

"Okay, then we can find a vampire and ask him"

"Right" He said, his sarcasm dripping. "As if we could just drive around and find a vampire walking the side of the road just for f… Ouch!"

She chuckled and he rubbed his now sore arm, the foot she used to kick him still very close. "Don't be stubborn honey"

"Of course sweetie" He said, although his voice indicated she was anything but.

Wendy laughed and tapped him with her foot again, dropping a empty package on the floor to join countless others, before getting up. "Move over, I'll drive"

"Okay, but I'm telling you it was supposed to be around here somewhere."

"Okay, go check your stuff then, try to have a clear head" She said as the engine came to life. "We are going back to the motel, and then we can come back and try again tomorrow."

He smiled at her.

"Maybe, I do feel very tired"

"That is because you're a very determined dork" She kissed his cheek, and turned the RV around.

Wendy relaxed on the wheel, and turned back the road.

Truth be told she was just as disappointed as Dipper seemed, but not so much. When he first approached her with his bright idea of someday travel around the country looking for mysteries instead of running for their lives she knew right away what to make of their honeymoon. Instead of spending the money, which surprisingly came most from Stan, into some expensive paradise they would settle for a few mysterious landmarks that either Ford never got the time to study, or Dipper figured out for himself.

She would never forget the way his eyes shone the day she told him her idea, and there was no denying she loved it too. After all, months away on adventures with her husband was easily the best way for newlyweds to get their share of romance, relaxing and excitement, even if until now things had been fairly easy going.

They met a few ghosts and spirits along the way, some friendly and others who mostly had way too many issues handling boredom. There was also the teenager wolf and his horrible taste of music, even for them. At some point they even went towards area 51, on Dipper's insistency, and even if Wendy couldn't see anything but a desert, Dipper swore he saw something flying at night.

Bigfoot, Mothmen, Eyebats, another big foot (distant relative apparently) and on they went, and now finally they were on vampires.

Apparently there was evidence of a distant cousin from a certain Impaler, who moved to this continent and build the only medieval style castle in North America, but even if curious,

Wendy could honestly do with some smooch town time with her husband.

The thought made her face warm, and Wendy patiently took a deep breath. Sure stopping the RV, and go to the back where Dipper was still fumbling with his map only to jump on him sounded a nice idea, but she wanted to give him at least one more chance on this quest.

Their RV was driving through a valley now, and she knew the closest town would be at least three hours away.

"I just don't understand, all the clues were right there Wendy, the diary found by Grunkle Ford, the legends around the region" He said coming back to the passenger sit "Really, what kind of people would tell stories about a screaming hill, if there weren't anything screaming there?"

"Don't know dude." She said watching the road. "Maybe people are just superstitious you know?"

"It can't be that, behind every legend there must be some sort of truth"

"What about the hide behind?"

"That's still under investigation until further notice" He replied right away, and she smiled at the rehearsed answer. They stood silent for a while and she could see he was really disappointed, this time. His eyes were staring out of the window with a forlorn look, and Wendy felt her heart giving a twist like it usually did when he was like that.

"Hey dude, you know what?" She said, as he eyed her. "Well first, like I told you before, we could always go back to it tomorrow"

"That is good" He spoke uncertainly.

"Second, right now it would be good to go back to our motel right? And maybe we can put on some trash movies, relax and later you can show me your notes and maybe find a way to another castle." She winked at him, but he still looked confused.

"But Wendy you already looked at my notes, and you almost fell asleep"

"No dude, I'm saying why don't YOU…" She said trying to hold back her laughter. "SHOW ME, some notes to another CASTLE"

"What other… Ohhhh" His face started to burn now, and this time Wendy couldn't help but laugh out loud, luckily the road was empty. Truth was, Dipper loved to be with her, but sometimes she had to remind him of that when he was too focused.

"Oh come on!" He said as she kept laughing "I was really distracted, besides that has to be the worst innuendo ever!"

"Right!" She guffawed now. "What about, how did you say it after those catnip witches back in Utah?" She made her voice thicker now. "Hey beautiful, the witches must love you because you're pure magic."

"I sound nothing like that!" He said indignantly.

"Yes you do man, is the voice you make when you're trying to seduce me"

"Right, well at least I didn't say 'Hey Big Dipper, what about turning ghost with me under those sheets'" He said trying to imitate her, and Wendy almost burst out laughing now.

"Dude…" She tried. "I so do not sound like that"

"You do to, when you're trying to seduce me."

"Oh man, really?" She asked, embarrassed, and now he was chuckling.

"Well to be fair, you don't really have to try"

"Neither do you" She answered right away, sharing a look. The world almost disappeared in that look, but Wendy was still very conscious of the road.

Looking ahead, the blushing couple recognized the path, of green bushes and plains, going over and over the hills.

"Thanks Wendy"

"Not a problem dude, just save you manliness for later."

"My heroine"

"Later"

He fell silent now, but she could feel his smile from the other side of the world if that was possible, and even if not, the side mirrors did a fine job for her.

"Hey is that someone over there?" Dipper asked, narrowing his eyes. Wendy slowed down, and, sure enough, she could see something walking beside the road, coming towards them.

"Wow, what kind of weirdo walks around alone in this place?" She asked. "I mean it's almost night."

"Maybe he is camping" Dipper suggested. "Camping in a… Suit, with a…. Cane and top hat?"

"Wow, freaky" Wendy said, basically stopping the RV now.

"Wendy? What are you doing?"

"Maybe he knows where to find your castle" She said lowering the glass, and waiting for the stranger.

"What? But Wendy that is crazy, that could me some crazy guy! Some bandit or worst!" Dipper rambled.

"I'm sure he won't try anything, if he does, he gets and hatchet in the face" She said coolly.

"B-bu-but… I-I he… That is not safe!" Dipper argued. "It's just like you said, what kind of weirdo walks alone at almost night… And with those clothes"

"He might be eccentric" A sudden thought crossed her mind, and she beamed at him. "Dipper, maybe he is a vampire!"

"I-I seriously doubt that, and if he is, he'll try to kill us! Or date us! I don't know what is worst!"

"He is coming" Wendy said once the stranger got close, walking very calmly as if the cold twilight was a sunny afternoon.

She could see Dipper fumbling with his stake gun by her side, but she wasn't worried really, vampires were piece of cake for them at this point. Besides she was pretty sure there was some garlic in the glove-compartment.

While he came close, Wendy could now see more clearly how the guy seemed something out of a TV show. With the cane and top-hat, he even had a nice pair of sideburns, but his face was very long and content.

"Hey man! Excuse me!" She said, being polite despite the situation.

"Wendy, this is crazy" Dipper tried one more time, but she ignored him.

"Yes my lady?" The man politely asked in a thin husky voice.

"Huh, well… You wouldn't happen to be Vlad's cousin or something would you?"

"Wendy this is…"

"As a matter of fact I'm."

"WHAT?" In a blur of movement Dipper was suddenly by her side, looking down at the stranger from the window, and she would have kissed him for his cute eagerness if she wasn't just as surprised.

* * *

 **Hehe, so... how did go? Hope you guys liked, thanks for reading!  
**

 **Please review!**


	4. DREAM

**Disclaimer: Bla bla bla... Gravity Falls is not mine, neither the charactes... Bla bla bla, sadness, sadness... biollionare dreams... sadness.**

 **Hello and one more prompt to go... Is ask, are theygetting shorter? Oh yes, but nturaly, I never enjoyed writing something beyond what feels like a natural lengh. Hopeyou guys like this! XD**

* * *

 **DREAM**

* * *

Sometimes, when he was younger, Dipper Pines would have days starting with tiny bits of regret and longing. Usually after a beautiful dream he wished to stay on that matched nothing with real life.

At first, those dreams would be filled with adventures, heroisms and occasionally a girl he glimpsed in the school's hallway. After Gravity Falls, though, more than not those dreams would be full of flannel and red, full of perfection and beauty. They were cool and she would kiss him in fancy dresses and passionate lips.

Silly he knew, but that couldn't be helped, for he was infatuated at the time.

Once he even found himself kissing his own pillow before getting startled out of his reverie by Mabel herself, with a flash nonetheless. In some of those dreams she would ditch Robbie for him, and in other the douche would hurt her and he would appear like a hero and he was tall, and they kissed and she was perfect saying how much he was manly and awesome, and he would boast to have prettiest and coolest girl in the world.

Silly he knew, but that couldn't be helped, he was obsessed with her.

When they started to hang out though, the more the dreams changed. From a tiny flicker of something else, the moment she shared with him a picture of old, to times spent laughing in a pool, to the actual sight of her tears the moment he thought the hero dream would come true, ever so slowly a new perception overcame the others. The dreams now were fears, fear of losing her, fears of hurting her, and fears that he wasn't good enough for her. So in the best dreams, he would care, protect and share… In the best dreams, suddenly they were hanging out in that pool forever tossing balloons and pranking people… In the best dreams they would just cuddle in a cold night, or be heroes together in and fearsome adventure.

Silly he knew, but it couldn't be helped, she was the best friend he ever had in all his years.

There was of course, a time where the dreams became even worse, dreams where the blood on the axe became red instead of green, numbing shattered hopes that would still come back in the night. Those hopes would always be there, in dreams where she changed her mind, or dreams where he was braver and told her everything in the proper way, but as they were, the mornings would always come and more than once he felt like staying in bed, trying to go back to that fantasy of utopia.

Looking back to his life, he thought maybe that was one of the pushes that almost made him take FakeWendy's hand in Mabelland.

Silly he knew, but it couldn't be helped, he wanted the real Wendy, not a face, not a flatterer, not a fulfillment of teen fantasies. He wanted his best friend.

Dreams would still come, and he grew fond of them, even with the sadness they brought. It was the fuelled hopes of a hat exchange and a note of promise.

He would treasure the dreams again then, dreams of so much more and so much less.

He knew what he was talking about, for he just happened to have a good dream, and yet he didn't mind waking up at all, rather he would keep watching her drooling into the pillow, the hair disheveled around her freckled cheeks, snoring softly around the morning.

Chuckling to himself, Dipper got over the side of the old bed, took his bag from the stone floor and retrieved his phone, which he used to get a nice picture of his drooling wife. It was only fair, he thought, she certainly could have refused when Mabel sent her those pictures of pillow kissing.

Sighing in satisfaction, Dipper stared briefly around the room, taking note of the now visible spider webs around the wooden beams. Surprisingly the room was quiet warm, despite being made of solid stone blocks. Going back to Wendy he smiled when she mumbled something in her sleep.

He would have stayed like that for some time, hadn't there being a knock on the door. Sighing, he took one last peek at Wendy, covered her stark naked body, and quickly managed to strap a spare sheet around his waist before opening the door to find their attendant with the right eye hanging from the socket.

"He-hello sir, I'm bringing y-your breakfast" The zombie politely said, motioning for the kart.

Dipper took a peek at it, rubbing his eyes briefly. "You remembered we asked for like, human food, right?"

"Y-yes sir" The zombie said, distractedly placing his eye back into place.

"Huh, thank you, you can leave it there I will bring it in." He was saying, the zombie nodded briefly and immediately extended his palm. Dipper groggily frowned for a second before sudden clarity came to him. "Oh, right, just a second"

He got back inside and to their bags, hearing the lightly shift in the sheets. "Hh, Dipper, what time is it?"

"Morning, I'm just tipping the zombie, he brought breakfast"

"Human food?"

"He said so" He chuckled as he watched Wendy stretching herself like a cat beneath the sheets, she smirked at him from her pillow and he went back to the heavy wooden door. He placed a package of gummy koalas in the zombie's hand, and undead offered him a toothless smile before disappearing around the torch lit hallway.

"They surely are a lot nicer that the last zombies I met" Dipper remarked, bringing the kart inside.

"They sure are" Wendy said, watching him coming closer, they sat side by side, and he took the tray to bed.

She blinked groggily for a second, before rubbing her hands at the thought of food in bed, he smirked at that, and Wendy saw it. They stared at each for a long while, the smirking young man and the frowning young woman until, finally, the later surrendered. "Fine, you were right, this is cool although this stupid castle is nothing like you promised it would be"

"Hey you're the one who wanted to relax, what are the odds we would find an monster hotel right the beneath the first cliff I said it would be in, ran by a distant relative of Vlad the Impaler?"

"Yes dude, just our lucky, he did try to eat you when we got here remember?"

"Only until you scared him nearly to second death" He chuckled at the memory of his roaring wife and the screaming immortal

"You know how I am dude, nobody threatens my dork" She smirked, the most beautiful smirk. "But you have to give in that it was my idea that brought us here."

"Yes, because it is every day that we would find a pale stranger walking in the middle of nowhere, who explains he is a vampire and invites us for what I'll grant, was the most polite and well mannered trap ever done, beat him down, get told he was just going to drink a little bit and let us go next morning, beat him again because you wanted too, and then get invited to stay here for free with room service and access to the pool in exchange for the trouble he caused"

"Just our lucky man" She chuckled at that, before locking eyes with him. "So should we brush our teeth, or will you kiss me good morning already?"

"You could brush them" She punched his shoulder and he laughed at his own joke, as Wendy amusedly rolled her eyes. He waited not another second the kiss her, opening up for her tongue in a moment of glee. When he finished, she bit lightly at his lip, and smirked.

"Dude, I love that I can still leave you blushing like that"

"Not that hard to do" He recognized sheepishly.

"I would love to do it more, but first, let's see what we have here" She rubbed her hand at the tray, licking her lips before revealing the food. Then she stopped.

On the platter before them, there were two bags of chips, crackers and two cans of pit cola neatly decorated with a pair of rotting flowers. Before the food, a elegant card from Hotel Montranscisco cheerfully said good morning with an obnoxious amount of exclamation points.

"Dipper, what are the odds that they bought this in a hurry from a convenience store?"

"Very high I would say"

Wendy groaned at that, falling back on the bed.

"Oh come on! Is it too much to ask for some pancakes?!"

Dipper felt the disappointment oozing from his wife and tried to see the bright side of things. "Well, at least they gave us food, besides I don't think we can blame them for not knowing how to make our kind of food"

"Those rottenheads!"

"Hey, the pool is still pretty cool" Dipper said, leaving the tray aside, to lean by her side. Wendy pouted.

"I guess" She begrudgingly admitted. "I was just really looking forward for like, some pancakes, or something in bed"

"I can do that for you"

"I know you would honey" She said, before frowning. "But maybe I should, I don't know, have a talk with mister 'I-just-wanted-a-mug-of blood-or-two' about the quality of his services."

"You could" Dipper cheekily admitted, suddenly knowing how to make her feel better. "Or you could leave that for later"

"Later?"

"Yes…" He leaned forward, kissing her neck lightly, leaving a trail of pecks towards her collar bone. He looked up at Wendy, seeing her relaxed face and lazy smile. She stretched again, and met his eyes with a seductive look, rubbing his skinny back and noodle arms.

"Later?" She asked again.

He felt her lanky frame and nodded. "Later"

Wendy dove into a kiss then, again their tongues wrestle for a moment and Dipper smiled into the kiss, his mind getting bombarded by fireworks and contentment.

They ended the kiss, and he was about to go for another, when he felt a finger on his lips.

Wendy smirked mischievously at him. "Sorry dude, but I really want some pancakes, even if I have to make them myself" He was about to say something when she suddenly zipped her mouth and, before he knew, his wife was out of bed, putting her pants and her shirt, before racing out of the room.

For a second Dipper could only lay there and stare. He silently hoped Wendy didn't have to punch anyone to get what she wanted. The young man sighed. Dipper thought briefly about going back to sleep, and yet he couldn't help but laugh before motioning to follow her.

Wendy and maybe Pancakes would be waiting and no dream could match that.

* * *

 **So how many are left now? how long will I have to postpone writing my essay yet?**

 **XD**

 **Well, a few more to go... see ya!**


	5. WARMTH

**Disclaimer: Gravity Falls belongs to sme really cool people... I'm not one of them.**

 **One more prompt done! UHU! This one is a little unfocused, I just wrote and saw where it was going, I hope you guys like this XD**

* * *

 **WARMTH**

* * *

In time Wendy had found many words to describe Dipper Pines.

Dork was her favorite, because he was her dork, and no one else's.

Doofus was a friendly word, but she used it often enough. Honey, dear and sweetie were words for him after he became her boyfriend and then her husband, but she used those more to make fun of their status than anything else and he did the same.

He was a bucket of anxiety, a mad planner, curious to the brink. He was also thoughtful, brave, witty and sometimes seemed to know what she was thinking as much as she did to him. Best friend, he was to her, before she even realized what was happening. Sure Tambry would always be her oldest friend, but Dipper seemed the closest one, she trusted him completely just like he trusted her.

They were each other's heroes, she knew that now.

From her own worries, to the grief she sometimes felt for her incomplete family, Dipper was the major witness to her raw most fragile self, and also the greatest drive to be her best strongest self.

Sometime even the flipping ex-Corduroy wondered how that was possible. The comfort of allowing herself to be weak, with the utter will to be stronger. When she figured that out, it was the first time she considered loving him for real, the first time she figured her feelings might have been more.

Those were feelings she would never get tired of. Basically she loved to hang out with him, and as long as that lasted the future was a bright and sunny tomorrow.

When they kissed, she always felt his heart open to her, and she always felt herself doing the same. They shared a bed, their hearts, their lives… Lots of stuff. Yet, right now, Wendy felt nothing like sharing her delicious dessert with her beloved, no matter how much summer was being a heating douche today.

"Sorry dude, not gonna work this time" She said for what felt the hundredth time, ignoring his puppy eyes.

"You're really mean for eating that in front of me" Dipper said, staring at the melting ice-cream.

"You had yours already"

"And Mabel got rid of it, shouldn't you back me up in that?" Wendy frowned thoughtfully, staring at the blue sky for a second, Mabel's laughter echoing around the backyard as she threw water balloons at Soos. "No dude, not at all, like I said you had yours and there was like, nothing, on those vows about sharing ice-cream."

"In a hot day, its jungle rules Bro-bro!" Mabel yelled, gasping as Pacifica attacked with the hose.

Wendy snorted and Dipper groaned sinking back into his chair, drinking crankily from his pit cola, before whipping some sweat from his brow.

"Ha, she got you there kid! I bet you would love to have a place in my pool now!"

"That's a kid's pool Grunkle Stan!"

"And you're so jealous!" His great uncle accused laying back down, the pool was the cheapest he could get, and he barely fit inside, making for an awful sight where only the lowest part of his belly stood under water.

"You know, you were not banned from the pool, you could get there and give me the ice-cream"

"Sorry dude, but I rather have my husband's company" Wendy chuckled and kept eating, just allowing him to be flustered and slightest touched. Ever since Ford's first and only visit to the public pool, no Pines were allowed back there, plus Soos. Surprisingly Wendy wasn't included in that, because the whole town still saw her as a Corduroy, and still she never went back there.

"Dude, why don't you get into our balloon fight!?" Soos called from afar.

"Mabel Water Ball!"

A balloon of water exploded at the big man's head, and he chuckled. "So refreshing"

"Huh, well I was actually…"

"Don't worry everyone! I got our heat problem solved!" Stanford Pines announced, walking outside with a big dreadful looking gun with a big blue light blinking at the center.

Melody stopped mid throw and the balloon she was holding dropped to the ground. "What is that?"

"A big nerd ray I bet!" Stan said.

"Is it a big ice gun Grunkle Ford?!" Mabel loudly asked.

"No, no, none of that Mabel" Ford proudly denied. "This is a gun designed to use a particle ray, to stop the atoms from moving and dropping temperatures in any environment"

"So it is a big ice gun" Pacifica affirmed blankly as she closed the hose.

"No is not that simple, see, this gun can possibly be shot at the sky and, possibly make a mild snow storm around the shack, enough to turn this hot boiling noon into a refreshing winter… huh… Noon."

"So it's a snow gun" Soos asked

"Snow gun!" Mabel announced proudly.

Ford sighed "Okay let's go with that then."

Melody was frowning though. "Are you sure that is safe?"

"Of course it's safe"

"You said the same thing about the matter conversor"

"And the cloth gun!" Stan added

"The cleaning bot" Soos started, counting fingers. "the anti-werewolf spray, the bat repellant, and that thing you said would replace the need for cashiers"

"You still own me a new stool!" Stan yelled.

"Besides, I do feel the need to remind you about our wedding gift" Dipper stated.

"It took like the whole night to put out those fires" Wendy remembered.

"The rock that looks like a face rock never had the same rock face again" Soos lamented, with a solemn hand placed at his heart.

"Well, that was a slightest miscalculation and need I remind everyone that Stan was, and I quote, 'helping'"

"Guilty as charge" Stan said from the pool "But the amount of powder you were using was ridiculous! That was a wedding Ford! It needed a big boom!" Wendy watched the old man waving his arms around, and chewed on her cheek.

"Not getting any points there boss"

"But he was right Wendy! Your wedding needed a big boom! Now come on Grunkle Ford, show us the snow!"

"Mabel, are you sure…" But before Pacifica could say anything Ford pointed the gun towards the sky, stuck out his tongue and pulled the trigger.

A bright blue beam set off towards the heavens, and everyone watched. Stan dropped his sunglasses, Dipper and Wendy leaned forward on the chair and Mabel shouted excitedly. The beam stopped going up at some point and then exploded, dispersing wave after wave of light around the sky.

When it ended the backyard was fuelled with underwhelming silence.

"So, did it work?" Pacifica asked after a while.

"Hhm, perhaps it might need some adjustments" Ford said, staring at his creation.

Then everyone heard the thunder.

In a moment the sky was bright and clear, the next a sudden chill came around making everyone shiver in their swimsuits, everything turned darker.

"Huh, Ford" Wendy asked, getting a feeling she wouldn't like where this was going. Attentively she took a bite from her ice-cream, and then it was as if the sky was falling, and the snow covered the shack form head to toe.

Stan was suddenly freezing in his pool. Melody hugged Soos, and Pacifica was trying to find Mabel amidst a pile of snow. Ford looked at everyone blankly before sheepishly scratching his head, unable to say anything. Wendy was shivering lightly and turned around to her husband, who was rubbing his noodle arms viciously.

"D-d-dude…" Dipper turned to her and she snickered amidst the cold. "Want some of my ice-cream now?"

It took some time, but finally they were able to free Stan, unbury Mabel and get everyone inside, huddled together in the living room, before a very fuelled fire. In the kitchen Wendy was taking care of making some hot cocoa, while Dipper prepared some popcorn. It took some time, but with the storm they finally convinced the family to have a movie night.

"How are you going there sweetie?" Dipper asked and Wendy rolled her eyes.

"Doing great honey." She playfully reply, causing both to snort at the play.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, dude come on!" She say in annoyance. It didn't matter that Dipper was checking on her preparations the whole time now, he kept asking about it for some reason, and she kept shrugging it off. "I spent a good chunk of my life doing this for my brothers you know"

"Well, I'm not criticizing your skills" Dipper said from the microwave. "But I do like my special mix"

"Your paper tasting mix?" She asked, spying Dipper's own cocoa heating beside her.

"Special Wendy!"

"Noted" She snickered at the old joke, and fixed everything on a tray, walking to the living room.

"T-t-t-tha-hat's it brainiac! N-no mo-more invent-t-tions!" Stan was saying, covered by layers and layers of blankets.

"N-n-no!" Mabel sneezed loudly, and Pacifica idly gave her a tissue. "Grunkle Staan that's unfaair! Those inventions are so much faaan!"

"Doesn't look like it from here" Wendy snorted at the shivering young woman, red nose and all. She entered with a trail of smoking mugs in hand, and started to distribute around.

"Doesn't matter, the invention actually worked perfectly, It simply needs a few adjustments to temper the overall effects." For related accepting his mug.

"N-nerd" Stan tried to curse.

"You know dudes, if this lasts a little more, we could have a snowball fight tomorrow" Soos happily said looking out of the window, where the storm was still going strong, the winds rattling the window around.

"Y-yyyess! Sssnoball fig…. TChuuunn!" Mabel groaned, resting her head against the sofa. Pacifica shook her head taking a sip from her mug.

"You're staying put for a while I'm afraid"

"Buuut…"

"None of that missy" Pacifica told her firmly, silencing Mabel with a look.

Wendy gave a mug to Melody.

"Can you tell the size of the storm Soos?" Dipper asked from the kitchen.

"Well, there seems to be some sun over there, either that or there's a car stuck on a tree." The big man said with a chuckle, he looked up, and beamed as Wendy offered a mug to him. "Thanks Wendy… Wait where is yours?"

"Huh?" Wendy blinked in confusion for a moment, before looking around. Everyone had their cocoa in hand, but she completely forgot making enough for herself. Groaning, the young woman sat by her spot in beside the couch, flustering cursing old habits of taking care of her brothers.

No one said a word, and she kept glaring at the floor as she heard Dipper coming, distributing popcorn, and taking a seat beside her as the movie started.

"Here" Suddenly there was a hot mug in front of her face, and a befuddled Wendy took it, smelling the sweet warm scent. "It's not my special mix"

"Dude" She whispered, looking at the smirking Dipper beside her, and sighed. "How did you?"

"You always forget about yourself" He simply stated.

Wendy shook her head, bewildered, before snorting to herself. It didn't matter if they playfully argued over ice, he was always watching over her, when she couldn't be bothered.

Leaning silently against his shoulder, she suddenly could think on a few more words about her awesome dork. Coolest person she ever knew came to mind, followed close by wonderful, and, as the movie played and he placed a noodle arm around her… Warm.

* * *

 **Done and done...**

 **Hope you guys are liking my portrayl of grown up Dipper and Wendy. If not please give me advice to do better XD**

 **thanks... see ya tomorow.**


	6. HEROES

**Diclaimer: Not mine, not mine, not mine!**

 **I got sick, so there was a delay... sorry... Anyway, I'm wraping up my work for Wendip week, and hope everyone at least managed to get a smile with my work. Thanks for the reviews everyone! I fixed the "Quiet" althought it's one of those english words that still can vex me"**

* * *

 **HEROES**

* * *

 _"You're my hero"_

Those were the only words she had found so far to write on her vows, and the lonely girl sitting at the kitchen of her house was having a hard time figuring out the rest. She had a notepad and a pen with her, besides a smoking mug of hot cocoa, but her mind was blank, and she didn't understand why.

* * *

 _What to write? What to writ_ e? Thought the young man on his bed. The only light in the dark room came from the flashlight he had attached to his head, and now he was biting at his pen, figuring out how to proclaim his love for a certain redhead. Yet, besides her name, the page of his notebook was completely blank. Sighing, he figured it would be a long night after all.

* * *

 _"You're my hero"_

Wendy silently read the words to herself, before groaning and resting her head at the table? Why is this so hard? She thought proclaiming her feelings would be simple enough, but anything she came up with sounded corny, stupid or inadequate. She really didn't want to say how much she liked how he sounded in bed.

* * *

He really didn't want to write of how much he loved when she would take control in bed. That would lead to too many question and too many Mabel questions he didn't want to answer. Groaning, he knocked his head back in frustration, it was almost like being a twelve year old again, trying to write a stupid love letter.

* * *

This was just like a love letter, Mabel had told her, but Wendy never wrote one of those. She looked at what she wrote again. "Hero" was a strong word, but to her it described Dipper perfectly, even if he called her that more often than she did him.

* * *

The first time he called her that, she had been speechless.

Not because it came as a surprise, but because deep inside she felt a weird fluttering sensation, tickling and unnerving at the sudden responsibility those words implied. But that wasn't the part that scared her, the part that really scared her was the fact that she never even thought on denying it. Instead of shrugging it off and playing it cool, she found her heart accepting everything that came with the recognition.

Because deep down, she knew she wanted to be his heroine. She wanted to be there, to be strong when he couldn't, to get him out of whatever trouble he put himself into, and to kiss away any doubts that he didn't deserve the best of love in his life.

That's why she let it go, and for years now he would say this, sometimes in a fitting situation, sometimes playfully… Now as she thought back at that, Wendy reflected on how much that was wrong.

Dipper was simply amazing, he was the smartest guy she ever knew, responsible, funny and caring too, simply amazing. She loved how he smiled when she kissed his birthmark, loved how sneezed like a kitten, loved how he would get all worked up because of silly things and loved how he could be funny and adventurous at the same time. She loved him wholly, and now here she was trying to write stupid vows, and having difficult doing it.

Was it because she was about to get married to him?

Wendy Corduroy, the tall freak, lanky, with pointed chin and upturned nose was actually marrying an incredible guy. The same girl who broke his heart when he was twelve, who ditched him for her teenager urges of having fun, all because she got addicted to that, because she couldn't even phantom the idea of being close to someone or of needing someone's help, not after her mother.

The thought alone frightened her for so long, taking care of her family, for Wendy being independent and deal with her own issues was almost second nature, it didn't matter how stressful she became… And yet he got through her armor, didn't he? It came from a dull day, where he noticed she wasn't feeling very well. She had made her task to fool or scare anyone who cared, but Dipper was too brave, or cared too much to back away. Then suddenly, he was gazing at her with those inquiring brown eyes, full of life, and she was blabbering about a tough morning, fixing her house, making breakfast and pulling her father to bed after Mayor Tyler dropped him. Then he was hugging her and all was fine. The next she knew she was almost cuddling with him whenever he felt asleep at her side. Next she knew she found herself wishing to hear his stutters and whispers, wondering what he thought of her. Suddenly she went from flattered by a crush to full blown worried about whether they would ever have a second chance.

The lanky woman sighed again, and stared at her mug, it was still full, she hadn't taken a sip and the liquid was getting cold.

 _"You're my hero"_

The words stared at her, with new meanings asserting the reason the wrote them in the first place.

* * *

In the back of his mind he thought back to whatever his bride might be doing right now. Maybe she was sleeping soundly, vows finished, and no concerns at all, or maybe, knowing her like he came to do, she was actually worked up, not understanding stupid wedding rules, and trying to figure out how to break most of them.

He chuckled at that and wondered if Tambry and Mabel had convinced her to wear heels and makeup yet.

Then, just as he remembered her, and stared at his blank page of vows, other thoughts came to mind, eating away every self assurance he had made so far. It was their wedding, their wedding, his and Wendy's. Immediately he was sweaty under the covers. What if something went wrong? What if some stupid weird monster ruined everything? What if the gnomes didn't behave? Why did Mabel have to invite them? Would someone protest when it came time to say the vows? Did Wendy really want to marry him? She was the coolest person ever, what was she doing with someone like him? Was she crazy? Was that a good thing? He couldn't figure it out why, but suddenly he was back at his young self's body, stuttering, and scratching his back, trying to invite Wendy to go treat or treating with him.

Thinking back about how childish that was, how stupid it was to even ask, how she was too grown up for something like that. Sure Soos went with them, but he was Soos! And then the memory gave place to her face seeming thinking about it, hand rubbing her pointed chin… Next he knew she was walking with them through Summerween, dressed head to toe as the most amazing black lagoon monster costume he's ever seen, with fake drool and everything, and by the end of the night, they were actually holding hands and in his memory, he couldn't even remember how that happened.

It just did.

He was smiling fondly at that. Then it all went back to how much he liked her. He loved how she would brush her hair idly during the day seeming so calm, loved to kiss her nose, because it was the prettiest nose ever. He loved that she would snore beside him, and how she sometimes would be lazily sprawled on the couch watching stupid shows, only so he could join her and play stupid jokes.

Gosh, what was she doing with him? The scrawny noodle man from Piedmont? The worry wart? The nervous wreck of conspiracy town?

Suddenly he put his pen against the paper, remembering so many times, when he thought they would never work. Suddenly he wrote a few words on the paper, stopped and read them knowing they were perfect. He was about to go on a brain storm to figure how to work with them when something hit his window startling him.

* * *

Wendy tapped her foot against the grass, waiting patiently while she imagined her dork rummaging around the room, looking for talismans, potions and whatever possible weapon for whatever might be bothering him this late at night. Finally, she saw the window above opening, and his suspicious eyes traveling around until they found her. Wendy chuckled to herself at his surprise, suddenly wondering why was it so hard to put on words how she felt about him. As she stared at him up there, and he at her, it seemed and felt so obvious.

 _"You're my hero man"_ She thought as he retreated back to the room.

* * *

 _"Wendy, you're my heroine"_ Dipper whispered to himself, fumbling to put his pants on.

* * *

 _"You're the guy who got through me, the one who show me getting help wasn't a weakness"_

* * *

 _"You're the one who had faith in me, and showed me I could do great things."_

* * *

 _"You Dipper"_ She hugged herself as the winds grew colder, staring up at the clouded sky, the moon was there, like a child playing of hide and seek. _"You are the guy who saved the world, but you also saved me along the way. With your determination, your intelligence, you're everything to me and so much more"_

* * *

 _"Wendy"_ Dipper was running now, as silently as possible, making his way downstairs, stopping only to grab the keys. _"You're so brave and so caring. You're the greatest person ever. You're the one who cared for a twelve-year-old's feelings, you're the one who quit her dream job at the pool the moment I got fired –Yes, Stan told me that at my bachelor party, and apparently he got glued to the chair the whole day and saw everything."_

* * *

 _"You chased a garuda just because it stole my hat"_

* * *

 _"You hit an arrow at your brother because he tried to prank you with my cap"_

* * *

 _"You're the one who can crawl through wastelands to save the person you care no matter what"_

* * *

 _"You fought a shape shifter just because he had my journal"_

* * *

 _"You're the one who cried for me, the one I know will go through anything if I need you."_

 _"You go through anything for your friends"_

 _"You're my best friend"_

 _"My dork"  
_

 _"My Wendy"_

 _"My princess warrior"_

 _"My detective"_

He opened the door.

Wendy moved towards him.

 _"You are a great dancer, and the coolest person I know."_

 _"You kicked a dinosaur in the nards to save my life"_

"I love you Dipper"

They kissed under the soft moonlight, Wendy was laughing lightly as her hands trailed around the flashlight still atop his head. Dipper couldn't bother though, for her he could be himself.

Wendy loved this, she could come here in the middle of the night, and he accepted her crazy no problem. With him she could be herself.

"I love you Wendy"

* * *

 **One more to go... Seductive will hopefully be ready tomorow night at latest... Was this too sappy? I felt it was.  
**


	7. SEDUCTIVE

**Disclaimer; Mine is the plot and nothing else!**

* * *

 **SEDUCTIVE**

* * *

It was the special day, the day of the Wedding, a celebration of love and family and the bride was stealthily climbing out of her window.

The redhead jumped to the ground swiftly, with long acquired experience, before running around the shack, keeping an eye out for any one. She could hear, almost everything, as the grounds of the Mystery Shack were being prepared for the ceremony, and luckily that meant nobody was paying attention to her.

Thanking her resolve of choosing a dress which didn't limit her movements, the young woman quickly climbed into a tree, and found the window she was looking for looming a few feet away, open wide and inviting. Precision and experience on her side, the bride moved the tree back and forth, until the right time came when she launched herself forward and into the window, landing softly in the second floor hallway.

Standing still, she waited for any sign of trouble, but the voices were all coming from a door to her left. So she ducked right, hid herself and waited easing her breath.

It was a good five minutes until the best woman, best man, best old man number one and best old man number two left, and se counted to thirty to be sure the coast was clear. When that was done, she walked towards the door, holding out on her urge to whistle as she opened it. She found him with his back to her, facing a mirror atop his bed. He was wearing a tux, a very good one at that, which fit his skinny frame perfectly. She was also glad to see he followed her wish and didn't comb his hair, leaving him even better in her eyes.

"Hey there handsome"

Dipper was busy fumbling with his tie when he was startled by her voice, fumbling even more before he managed to turn around.

"Wendy?" He asked seeing her sneaking inside the room, and closing the door behind her. She was wearing a simple green dress, but nothing else about her was too different from the woman he knew.

"So how are you doing?" Her cheek smile almost made his heart melt.

"Well, you know, just a little bit of wedding anxiety" He almost stuttered before shrugging "Nothing much"

"Nothing much?" In no time, she was standing right in front of him wearing that typical lazy smirk he loved, their eyes level to one another, her hands fumbling with his tie. He could feel them, her knuckles rubbing against his chest, and found that the perfect moment to stare at her intensely.

Now he could see a soft layer of makeup on her face, but that was not important. What was important was the way she bit at her lower lip while she worked, or how her green eyes seemed pools of determination in face of her task, shining above her freckled cheeks.

"There dude, done and done" He looked down at the work, and smiled at her.

"My heroine" He called, and almost immediately she blushed.

"I told you how I feel about that man"

"Can't blame me if it's true"

"Dude" Wendy rolled her eyes now. "Ok that's it, I'm never saying my vows alone in the woods one day previous to the wedding again, like never"

"Good to know" He cleared his throat, trying not to blush too much on remembering their late night escapade. "So how are you doing?"

"Huh, a little overwhelmed I guess" Wendy explained frowning to herself. "Must be all this bride stuff, the daydream of every little girl and all that, but I'm chill" Long ago Dipper might have let that one slip pass, but these days he knew her very well, to know when she was trying to dismiss something.

"Oh boy"

"What?"

"You're anxious about this whole thing too?" She narrowed her eyes at his playful tone, and Dipper offered her a shrug. "What? I know my bride, can you blame me?"

"Don't get cocky there doofus."

"Never"

"Besides, it's totally normal to be nervous, I mean my hero was all the way over here" He blushed now, and it was her turn to smile. "And how is your wedding anxiety going mister paranoid?"

"You know me Wendy" Dipper rubbed the back of his head, in embarrassment "I'm still trying to come out with the reason you're not running from me any time now"

"Because you're my dork" Wendy said, unable to stop from kissing his cheek. "It does feel surreal doesn't it?"

"Yeap" Dipper had to agree, who would have thought their paths would come all this way? Sure there were dreams, fantasies and all the wishful thinking. "And thinking back then I was just looking for another high five"

"So innocent" Wendy replied smartly. "Do you want one now?"

"After they say kiss the bride?"

"You said it" She agreed quickly as Dipper saw the joy in her eyes just at the mention of the idea. "You know, to be fair, you did a number on me too, at first I just wanted a movie partner"

"Well I'm kind of feeling the job forever now"

"And since nobody else likes our movies If I happen to runaway, I'll have take you with me no matter what."

"Really?"

"Yup, totally man, even if I have to like, carry you or something, then is just a matter of stealing a car, getting some money from Stan's mattress, all in a day's work"

"It's like you have it all figured out" She merely shrugged at that statement.

"Apocalypse training teaches you to be prepared"

Suddenly he was reminded of a warrior Wendy outfit, and Dipper had to cough, quickly trying to think of something else, but it was too late. Wendy had watched his face, and she had an idea of where his mind had gone to. Suddenly she took his hand in hers, their rings, glistening in the light and suddenly they were both smiling like idiots while staring at the ground.

"So" He said after a while, clearing his throat. "Is there any special reason for this visit?"

"Oh you know, just getting ready and feeling like seeing you" She pulled him to bed, where she lazily leaned back. "Nothing much"

"Nothing much?"

"I may or may not have made a rule breaking promise to myself" She said mischievously.

"How many did you break so far?"

"Lost count really" She shrugged, frowning to the ceiling. "I tasted the cake with my finger, not wearing white, spied on like half of our presents"

"Hey!"

"Don't worry man, I saved the other half for you" She snickered at his face, before she continued. "Anyway, having our wedding at the shack was a stretch, leaving the ceremony to Stan even more."

"He did prove he had an authorization"

"That we don't want to know how he got it." She reminded just in case her all so curious groom felt the need to know. "So, as I was saying, I read my vow last night to you, I had nothing to do with our party, lucky me, plus I plan on throwing that bouquet in the face of the first person who annoys me"

"I bet is gonna be Stan"

"Nice bet" She kissed his cheek, and suddenly she stopped talking, gazing at his happy face with shiny green eyes, the words were so easy those days, so much more than those first years when it seemed the end of the world to recognized such feelings. These days, the more she said them, the more she liked. "I love you, dork"

"I love you too, rule breaker" He said fondly, moving a lock behind her ear, something his younger self wouldn't even dream of doing, and now look at him.

And they kissed, deeply and passionate, until her chin end up atop his head, as her lips kissed tenderly his birthmark. When his eyes fell to the ground he chuckled lightly at the sight. "So I take everyone failed to make you wear heels?"

She wiggled her feet and Dipper saw her trusty boots moving, the boots she used to go to work or hang out.

"Well, I told you this was my wedding dork" Wendy said pointed at herself.

"Another rule broke?"

"Yeap, a very uncomfortable one"

"Good to know" He raised his eyes, lying back at the bed. "Do you have a list or something?"

"M-ma-aybe" She brushed at her arm, with a chuckled and he laughed at her poor imitation, before she suddenly smirked at him. "So, what were you thinking right now? I saw you blushing man"

"Nothing"

"Oh come on Dipper" She joined him in a heap, staring right at him. "I bet it was me, something sexy too"

"Not saying it"

"Oh dude, come on" She smirked at him now, her eyes shimmering in a way he knew well. "Should I show my rule breaking list to get you in the mood?"

He blinked, sheepishly remembering past fantasies of impressing Wendy. "Gosh, you're never letting this go are you?"

"Mabel also showed me a photo of you and your pillow?"

"What?"  
"In my bachelorette" Wendy explained, to a burning Dipper, she couldn't help but snort. "Don't worry man, she showed it only to me…" She thought about that for a second. "Is very possibly Pacifica saw it too though."

"Uurrgh… Mabel!" Dipper said hitting his head against the bed, before staring at the ceiling, face furrowed.

"Hey, it's only fair, since Stan goes out telling you about me"

"It was only about the pool" He explained for like the tenth time. "And that was very sweet of you"

"I know it was" She admitted, brushing her fingers through his hair. "Well at least you're not worried about our wedding anymore"

"Don't say it" The young man sighed, as he felt Wendy moving, her face getting on top of him now, with a childish grin playing at her features.

"You can help you know?"

"Help you?"

"Well" She lowered herself on top of him and Dipper held her there, wondering where this was going. "There is this rule about seeing your husband before the wedding."

"I guess that ship has sail"

"But it comes with this other rule about our wedding night"

"But didn't we already…" A finger on his lips stopped his rational rant right away, and Wendy chuckled at her husband.

"Don't get on ruining my rule breaking dude, so as I was saying…" She kissed him deeply then and Dipper held her there, running his hands on her frame.

"You know…" He said out of breath. "This isn't a good idea right now, we might be late and…"

"What isn't a good idea?"

"This… Wendy, what you're doing right now"

"What am I doing right now?"

"I-I think you're trying to seduce me"

"I think that you do that to yourself imagining me naked all the time…" She smirked.

"I-I wasn't picturing you naked, it was just you in your badass attire and…" He stopped, now finding her delighted face above him, right before his cheeks burned.

"Oh really?" Her question came loaded with a lot of things, and Dipper felt even a little nervous, if excited too, there were a lot of people looking for them, it was their wedding, and they should be getting ready.

"Wendy, It'll ruin the tie you fixed for me" He tried lamely.

"I can do it again later Dipper"

"It will disheveled your hair"

"Like a badass" She whispered sending a shiver down his spine.

"P-probably it's g-g-go-going to mess our cloths too"

"Don't care"

She kissed him deeply, their tongues now closing together, until Dipper was utterly out of breath.

"I asked for your help to break this rule Dipper."

"That is very bad" He stated.

"And you love it" She reminded him, trying her best not to rip the buttons on his tux, suddenly her lips were close to his ear, whispering seductively. "Which means I can be as bad as I like."

Then he stopped caring and kissed her.

* * *

 **Done and done! Wendip week is finished, and my work here it's done. My first complete story ever, Kind of proud really XD**

 **Hope everyone enjoyed this, and got a little bit of fun in the least**

 **Best of wishes and** **may the stars look upon you... XD**


End file.
